Hotto na Supaisu
by Gazelle Gazeru
Summary: Semua terjadi ketika Miku mendengar lagu SPICE, /"INI LAGU TENTANG KAMU BIKIN SAMBEL, YAH!/"HAAAH! dari mana itu!/ "INI BAGIAN KAMU WAKTU BIKIN SIROP, YA!"/ Gubrak.


Halo, Minna! Saya Gazelle datang menghantui fandom Vocaloid~

Setelah sekian lama bengong di kamar mandi, saya dapet ide buat bikin FF ini! XD  
**Disclaimer** : Sumveh, karakter dan lagu lagu yang saya cantumin disini, murni kayak air Zam-zam bukan punya saya!

Maaf kalo ngaco abis. FF ini ditulis waktu saya lagi sakit ~

**WARNING: OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, GARING, TYPOS**

* * *

gozen yoji no kooru de me o samasu  
"kinou dare to doko ni ita" nante  
iinogare to iiwake o kougo ni  
tsukaiwakete tanoshinde'ru

Dentuman keras suara musik yang nge-_beat _terdengar dari _Tape _ milik seseorang. Orang itu memiliki rambut _teal_ panjang-melebihi rambut orang-orang pada umumnya—dan diikat dengan gaya _twintail._

Siapa lagi kalau bukan _diva_ kita, Hatsune Miku.

Untung sekali, sekarang dia sedang bebas gara – gara nggak ada konser. Sebagai kerjaan buat menghabiskan waktu, dia memutuskan untuk mendengar lagu para 'adek – adek'-nya.

"kimi dake da yo" nante ne  
betasugi waraechau

Jika para Readers tahu lagu ini, pasti Readers tau ini dinyanyikan sama siapa…

Yap, saudara kembar Rin. Cowok shota pertama, Kagamine Len!

Panjang umur, setelah kita omongin, Len datang ke ruangan dimana tempat Miku berada, di ruang rekaman. Dia terheran – heran, bagaimana 'Onee-chan'-nya bisa masuk kesini, padahal gak ada recording.

"Lho" Ucap Len bingung. " Miku Onee-chan kok bisa masuk kesini ?"

Tersadar ada orang selain dirinya, Miku mem-pause tape dan menoleh kearah Len. Miku tersenyum. "Oh, Len! Aku Cuma nyasar sampe kesini~"

Len cengo. Gimana bisa Miku yang tiap hari kesini nyasar sampe segininya.

"Terus, aku masuk ke ruang recording yang belom dikunci sama Staff." Jelas Miku.

Len masih diam.

"Dan aku nemu ini! " Miku memutar tapenya dengan volume _half-full_.

_dareka to tsunagatte itai dake_

_nigakute hotto na supaisu__  
__kimi dake ni ima ageru yo__  
__muchuu ni saseru boku no teisuto o__  
__karadajuu de kanjite_

Len tersenyum bangga mendengar lagunya yang diputar oleh Miku. "Onee – chan gak nyangka kan kalo itu laguku ?"

Miku mengangguk, "Iya! Biasanya kamu nyanyi Enka dan klasik, sekarang lagu dugem-dugem nggak jelas! Ahahaha~"

JLEB. Kata dugem-dugem-nggak-jelas itu menyayat hati Len.

"T-tapi tetep keren, kan?" Tanya Len terbata-bata.

Miku mengangguk.

Rasa percaya diri-nya terpupuk kembali, "Lagu itu membuktikan kejantanank—"

"INI LAGU TENTANG KAMU BIKIN SAMBEL, YAH?"

1 detik… 2 detik… butuh waktu bagi Len untuk mencerna perkataan 'Onee-chan' nya itu.

Len sadar, "HAAAH?! Kok bisa?!"

"Dari sini nih!" Miku me-Replay kembali lagu adiknya itu. Musik mengalun sampai..

_nigakute hotto na supaisu__  
__kimi dake ni ima ageru yo__  
__muchuu ni saseru boku no teisuto o__  
__karadajuu de kanjite_

Miku me-Pause lagunya, "Dari sini, nih! Hotto itu HOT, Supaisu itu dalem bahasa inggris jadi SPICE, Spice artinya CABE!" Jelasnya.

Dalam hati, Len merutuki Producer–san yang menambahkan English Voicebank kepada Miku yang membuatnya jago bahasa inggris seperti Luka.

"Terus-terus" Kata-kata Miku membuyarkan lamunan Len. "Di bagian 'nigakute amai shiroppu'…"

"Hm?"

"ITU BAGIAN KAMU BIKIN SIROP YA?"

Jleb.

"BUKAAANN! Onee-chan salah paham!" Teriak Len membela dirinya (dan lagunya).

"Salah paham gimana? Oh, Len, kalo mau bikin sirop, jangan campurin yang aneh-aneh! Entar rasanya manis-pahit!" Nasihat Miku.

Kemarahan Len mencapai ubun-ubun. Begitu pula kesabarannya. Dengan sepenuh hati dia berteriak, " Miku Onee-chan, ITU LAGU TENTANG AKU 'ITU-ITU'-AN SAMA SAHABAT DEKET AKU!"

Len pun pergi membanting pintu.

'_Itu-ituan?'_

'_Sama sahabat deket len? Len kan gak punya sahabat..'_

Jangan-jangan….

Ah!

Cepat-cepat Miku mengejar Len. Tampaknya dia sudah tau arti dari lagu itu.

Melihat Len ada tak jauh didepan, Miku memanggilnya, "Len!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh kebelakang. "Apa, Miku Onee-chan?"

"Aku tau arti lagu kamu!"

"Apa?"

"Kamu 'Itu-itu'-an sama KAITO, yah?!"

Mendengar lima huruf yang diucapkan Miku, Len membela diri, "E-enggak mungkin! Gak mungkin aku mau sama dia!"

"Gak usah bohong! Kamu kan gak punya sahabat cewek! Sahabat satu-satunya pasti Kaito!" Tebak Miku.

Len ingat, dia gak punya sahabat cewek. Bodoh sekali dia bilang lagu itu tentang dia 'itu-itu'-an sama sahabatnya. Dia Cuma bisa bengong.

"Terus, kamu pasti uke-nya, kan?" Tanya Miku. "Aku tau itu! Fans juga suka pairing itu! Hahahahaha~" Ucapnya sambil tertawa.

Semua kata-kata itu menghancurkan Len.

* * *

**Omake~**

* * *

_Zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto__  
__Zenzen shiranai uchi ni__  
__KOKORO ubawareru nante koto__  
__Aru hazu nai desho_

Rin bernyanyi sambil berjalan kearah kamarnya. Dia baru saja selesai rekaman lagunya yang berjudul 'Melancholic' yang ia nyanyikan barusan.

Sampai dikamar, Rin bingung melihat saudaranya sendiri berada di kamar pribadi-nya.

"Rin.." Len mulai bersuara.

"I-iya len?"

"Tolong…" Len mengambil baju yang ia pakai di lagu LOVELESSxxx. "Tolong ajari aku crossdressing!"

Rin cengo.

"Mulai besok, aku gak mau jadi cowok! Aku mau jadi cewek!" Teriak Len histeris.

Len… sepertinya jati dirimu sebagai laki-laki sudah hancur, ya…


End file.
